Uncooled turbine outer air seals with only incidental cooling from leakage air can provide substantial saving in terms of percent of thrust specific fuel consumption (TSFC) in many gas turbine engines such as the Pratt and Whitney PW2037, PW4000 and 2500. However, the aggressive thermal environment of uncooled seals precludes the use of all metal or graded zirconia based seals. Advance ceramic materials are appropriate for such applications, except for the fact that monolithic ceramics, due to their low fracture toughness, are prone to catastrophic failure as a result of bill of material damage (BOMD). This invention overcomes such possibilities by providing a combination of monolithic ceramic with high temperature capability (in the range of 2500 to 3000 degrees F.), oxidation and creep resistance, and a fiber reinforced ceramic composite with high fracture toughness.
A search of the prior art resulted in the following U.S. Patents relating to high temperature composite seals:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,902 issued to Prewo et. al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,332 issued to Brennan et. al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,461 issued to Prewo et. al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,380 issued to Erickson et. al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,446 issued to Wallace; and
U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,334 issued to Panzera
These patents relate to high temperature composite seals. In particular, the Prewo et. al. '902 patent is directed to gas turbine engine core components made of silicon carbide fiber reinforced ceramic matrix or silicon carbide fiber reinforced glass matrix material. Several techniques for making the components are described including drawing a continuous length of reinforcing fiber through a slurry of glass powder mixed with a liquid binder, drying the impregnated fibers in the form of a tape or a drum, laying up the resulting fiber tape into a predetermined shape and then hot pressing it into its final form. Another technique comprises preparing a mixture of glass powder and chopped fibers at elevated temperatures and then hot pressing into the final product.
The Brennen et. al. patent describes a seal composed of an abradable sealing layer affixed to a high temperature stable substrate. The abradable sealing layer includes a high temperature stable ceramic oxide, and the substrate is a high temperature stable, lightweight, fiber reinforced glass or glass ceramic having a relatively low coefficient of thermal expansion.
The Prewo et. al. '461 patent relates to gas turbine engine components which comprise a plurality of substantially titanium-free ceramic layers selected from alumino-silicate, lithium alumino-silicate, magnesium alumino-silicate or mixtures thereof. Each layer is reinforced with a plurality of unidirectional, continuous length silicon carbide fibers.
The Erickson et. al. patent describes a method of attaching ceramics to metals for high temperature usage. The method comprises a ceramic layer; a three dimensional flexible, resilient, low modulus, low density, metallic structure interface secured to the ceramic layer; and a metal member fastened to the low modulus metallic structure. Thermal strains caused by differences in the coefficients of thermal expansion of the metal member and ceramic are absorbed by the low modulus material interface.
The Wallace patent is directed to an outer air seal structure for gas turbine engines. The structure is built around a porous, low modulus pad of metallic material which is disposed between ceramic material and a substrate of solid metallic material. The ceramic material is applied to a preferred density at which the physical properties of modulus of elasticity, mean tensile strength, coefficient of thermal expansion and thermal conductivity impart good thermal shock resistance.
The Panzera patent is directed to a ceramic seal comprising an inner ceramic layer, an outer metal layer and an intermediate interface layer of a low modulus metallic low density structure having a high melting point. The ceramic layer is secured to the low modulus structure directly or through an intermediate ceramic-metal composite.
Although the foregoing patents relate to various designs of ceramic seals, they do not teach a seal in which a fiber reinforced ceramic composite of silicon carbide and aluminum borosilicate is infiltrated by chemically vapor deposited silicon carbide to provide thermal protection.